thundertreefandomcom-20200215-history
Enter the Astral Plane
Session 1 Recap * Funeral w/ Cesar Sesario * Øh showed up * Group went to wizard’s tower * Øh led them to Yngvar’s cabin * Seiveril asked Kord for guidance, He replied that the creature Øh was corrupted and should be killed * They went to the cabin, into the cellar, found Øh standing before a portal to the astral plane (BTW, remember that Yng is still comatose in his cabin, and that Seiveril discovered this portal previously in TQY * Øh tried to resist, but entered the portal * His body fell to the ground, and Tasha informed them this was a portal to the astral plane * They all entered, floating in space as astral forms, with silver cords ** Øh’s astral form had a small girl connected to his cord, this is kele * She and Øh took off towards the big fiery nebula in the distance * As they traveled, Kel, Øh led, Dex scouted, and Seiveril protected them from psychic trauma * They approached the massive fiery cloud, and saw a bunch of lobstrocities feeding on the fire. * They also saw ICK! Being attacked by them. * Øh and kele began attacking Ick while the others tried to save him and fight the lobstrocities Session 2 Recap * Talk about Mechanics that have been revealed so far. * Magic is Quickened. * Oh, Seiveril notices the silver cord coming out of the back of Ick’s head * Ick, Dex notices a silver dagger in Øh’s belt, NOT astral. Like actual metal. ** notices this looks similar the githyanki blade his pirate captor described to him * Fought Kele and the lobstrosities * Seiveril cast dispel evil on Øh, giving him his free will back * Dex swiped a silver dagger from Øh’s belt, and used it to sever Kele’s cord, this both removed Øh’s revenant powers and disconnected their shared HP * Kele tried to reason with them, and explained that Ick was a monster, a werewolf who killed her, and all she wanted was her revenge against him * They weren’t into it -- and Ick cast banishment on her (a spell that he wove from scratch out of the fabric of the astral plane). Tiny chibi devils danced around her as she shrunk down so small she vanished. Session 3 Recap * Headed into the nebula, came upon Yngvar standing, eyes solid black orbs, in front of a floating ball of magma over a frozen volcano crater lake * He chanted some foreboding words in deep speech, when Dex learned what it meant and repeated it, he turned around and Ick’s eyes went black * The scene changed, and you were in a desert. * Ick’s soul was there, surrounded by wards, he thought they were a trick, and was freaked out * Ick’s body cut the astral cord between he and his soul, then summoned creepy black tentacles and attacked the party (ick’s body stole the cards back) * They knocked him out, and headed back to the portal with his unconscious body in tow * On the way back, they were knocked off course by an astral wind, took a bunch of psychic damage, and came upon a wrecked githyanki ship. Session 4 Recap * As they traveled back, they asked Ick what the deal w/ his body was. * He said he didn’t know * It was discovered Dex was only 4 years old * Tasha suggested a backup plan of bonding Øh’s soul to Smashmouth. Too bad that didn’t happen, woulda been awesome, no no, it’s fine. * They were blasted off course, found the astral shipwreck * They searched it, Seiveril found a +3 spear that teleports back to his hand! He threw it at the mast. * Dex found a safe hidden behind a sexy dragon painting * He took the painting, and tricked Seiv into closing his eyes while he picked the lock, under the pretense of being interested in Kord * Inside he found a Cloak of Stars and the ship’s manifest * The manifest showed that 4 years ago, Dex’s dad was part of the crew on this ship and that there were TWO eggs, one of them likely was dex. And the other….!? * He flew up to the crow’s nest and saw a symbol his father had carved there. * They made it back to the portal after many more “days” worth of travel * Dex went thru, found that only a couple of hours have passed on the material. He went to where they hid the gems from the Orc Tower Siege, in the hollowed out base of the statue of Kord in Seiv’s temple. He took a diamond worth 1,000GP for the ritual. * He brought the diamond and Øh’s body back thru the portal into the Astral, they did the resurrection ritual * As Øh and Seiv worked the ritual, Dex stole the githyanki silver dagger from Ick. * Seiveril succeeded, but had to pay a price. He used his own life essence to bring Øh back (taking -4 to CON score, -16 max HP) * Øh was restored, healed, and alive. * As they were about to leave the Astral, Dex stopped the group. He said he wouldn’t allow Ick to come back until he explained wtf happened to him.